Fuzzy Socks, Smelly Underwear
by MisoHime
Summary: 1xShot/SasuSaku/AU/ With the help of Naruto's week-old laundry, Sasuke managed to ask Sakura out on a date.  / "Forehead... Why are you making snow angels on a pile of Kakashi-sensei's dirty laundry?"-Ino / "I used your laundry to ask her out"-Sasuke


**Fuzzy Socks, Smelly Underwear**

_My second 1xshot. Dedicated to Angelic101 – Your support really got me through_

**Author's Note; **Oh yeah, I got this idea when I was doing laundry the other night. Been meaning to update my current story "Hoshina no Kurosu" but I've been busy helping my school's Charity club.

**Warning; **May include rather stinky week-old garments, courtesy of Uzumaki Naruto.

Also… Sasuke may be rather OOC in this... my apologies.

**Disclaimer;** Yea... I wish Naruto was mine too.

. .

* * *

><p>. .<p>

Multiple, clear white laundry machines churned and turned, spinning the clothes they held. Their hard exterior was shiny and clear white under the gleaming florescent lights. It was a quiet evening in the _Haruno Laundry_ shop.

The black tiles squeaked as a young green-eyed teen wobbled on her feet, hustling a basket full of garments. She couldn't help but wrinkle her nose in disgust, its filthy odor rolling off in waves. With a huff, the young girl dumped the pile of clothes on a bench beside an unoccupied washing machine. She sighed and slapped on a tag to the basket and a similar copy onto the washing machine. In black ink, the clear works spelled out: **No.047 Uzumaki Naruto.**

_How obvious. Naruto's the only one who would send in week-old laundry._ Sakura thought.

Only using her index finger and thumb, she picked up a pair of bright orange fuzzy socks.

_Besides. He is the __only__ one I know who wears these._

Taking a big gulp of air and holding it as long as she could. The pinkette tossed open the laundry machine while dumping Naruto's _unique_ collection of dirty shirts, underwear, orange jumpers, fluffy socks and trousers together. She flushed down the soap and hit the green button.

Sakura sighed once more and flopped down next to the counters stool. _Why did it __have__ to be Bingo night tonight?_ She thought in frustration.

It was Tuesday evening. This meant that Sakura's folks were out playing Bingo with their group of old coots, leaving Sakura to look after her family's laundry shop on her own.

Sakura took out an old book of poems and started browsing, hoping to pass some time. Ten minutes later, she took Naruto's garments out and placed them in the spin dryer before returning to her seat by the counter.

Suddenly the door chimes twinkled and in strode a handsome young boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke.

Catching sight of her long time crush standing as handsome as ever in front of the counter, Sakura bolted into the standing position, knocking the chair she was sitting on over.

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing here?" She asked with embarrassment.

Sakura would feel her cheeks burning brightly as she let out an awkward laugh and hastily picked up the fallen stool.

The young raven gave the girl a small, shy smile before turning to look at another direction – as if he was embarrassed.

"I… uh… Itachi sent me here…" He blurted with hesitation.

_Smooth move you idiot! Now she thinks you're Itachi's lackey!_He mentally screamed at himself.

Confusion spread along Sakura's face as she cocked her head to her side. Unaware that the man in front of her found that extremely cute.

"Um… Itachi-san doesn't have anything to pick up…"

"Right! What I meant to say was…" He trailed off slowly, but suddenly caught the sight of the famous "Nine-tailed fox" kid outside, happily strolling toward the shop by the corner of his eye. "Naruto sent me!" He finally finished.

"Oh… Well, you'll have to wait for a few more minutes… the uh… machine is kind of slow… b-but I hope you don't mind!" Sakura stuttered, blushing beet red.

_God, she's cute when she blushes._ The handsome Uchiha thought distantly.

"No… not at all…" He said, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

A few seconds ticked with the silence suffocating the two teenagers.

The small bell of the dryer rang and Sakura bolted to her feet and scurried to the back of the store, next to Naruto's dryer.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god. What the hell am I supposed to say?_ She mentally screamed in frustration while clawing Naruto's laundry out and stuffing them into a laundry bag. She ripped off the tag and wrote a receipt before dropping that into the bag as well.

By returning, she found Sasuke looking around.

"Um… h-here's his laundry Sasuke." She hesitatingly stuck out the bag, offering it to him.

"Yeah… thanks." He replied, reaching for it.

Sasuke's hand briefly brushed against Sakura and she turned vermillion by the cheeks.

Sasuke stood there for a few minutes. Not really knowing what to do. Not really knowing if he _should_ do what he wanted to do.

_You idiot! Ask her before that stupid Hyugga gets a chance!_

"Uh… Sakura… would you… like to go get some coffee or something… sometime?" He asked, not meeting her gaze.

Sakura flushed yet again before shyly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She cleared her throat a bit before opening her mouth to reply.

"I-I would love to."

"Okay… great. Uh… I should go." Sasuke replied. Inwardly dancing with joy.

Sakura watched dreamily at the young Uchiha's muscular back as she strode out the door and out onto the street. When she was sure he was nowhere in sight. She let out a happy squeal before swooning. Her back was supposed to land on the hard tiles but fortunately she ended up landing onto something soft.

Just then, her best friend since grade school strode into the store, chewing on a bubblegum with some milkshake in her hand.

"Hey forehead! I wanted to –why are you smiling while making snow angels on a pile of Kakashi-sensei's dirty laundry..?" She questioned, glancing at the jubilant rosette.

. .

* * *

><p>. .<p>

Outside – on the street – Sasuke strode down the pathway, a smirk adorning his features. He met up with Naruto, who was on his way to pick up the laundry when he saw Sasuke carrying them.

Sasuke shoved the laundry package at the blond before continuing his way back home.

_Suck on that, losers!_ He thought smugly, mentally thinking of all kinds of disappointed and jealous faces of the entire male population of Konoha would have when they discovered Sasuke's soon-to-be date with the Konoha sweetheart.

"Oi! Teme!" The loud blond hollered, scurrying behind Sasuke. "Why'd you pick up my laundry? And why are you smirking like a bastard?" He continued to scream.

Sasuke sighed and grunted. "Hn"

"Screw you, man! Tell me why you're so happy and _maybe_ I won't tell your mother about the time you socked Kiba in the face for flirting with Sakura-chan!" Naruto said

Sasuke stopped walking, his eyebrows twitching with annoyance. _Stupid Dobe. Knows Kaa-san hates violence…_ he silently said in his head.

He sighed before continuing to walk down the street, Naruto by his side.

"I used your laundry to ask Sakura out."

"Oh… - Wait **whaattt**?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hohoho! So how do you like it? Please let me know what you think. Actually, I hope the story wasn't like Naruto's old socks. Honestly, I thought that it wasn't that bad, but it doesn't hurt to get other's opinions right?


End file.
